Kirby (SSF2)
Kirby's apperance in Kirby is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is now an individual character along with Meta Knight. His sprites come from Kirby Super Star Ultra.Kirby was 8th on the v0.8 tier list. While he was initially considered the worst character in the game due to physics errors, being the butt of many jokes (including the notorious "Kirby n' Friends" tier joke,) the update to v0.8 gave him the huge buff he finally needed to take enemies down. Kirby retains his strong aerial game, useful throws, powerful KO moves, deceptively good reach, and high priority in his attacks. Kirby also has a fantastic aerial mobility which can be used to put pressure on enemies, and one of the best edgeguarding games. Kirby, however, suffers from being light; while this makes him harder to combo, it also results in him being KOed faster than most other characters. Kirby also has an average dashing speed, hindering his approach on the ground, and lacks a reliable projectile. These flaws, while not enough to discount Kirby as a viable character, prevent him from being in the higher tiers. His position in v0.9 is currently pending. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Attributes One of the major changes for Kirby from v0.7 to v0.8 was the change of physics. In v0.7, every attack gave him a massive amount of knockback, hindering his approach and reach to attack himself. This led to extremely unfavorable matchups in the demo. In v0.8a, these physics errors were fixed, giving Kirby a large advantage. In addition, he is also a lot heavier than he was before, although he still maintains his position for the lightest character in the game. He is a light weight character, meaning he has greater knockback then most other characters, but his small size makes him more difficult to hit. He also has great comboing ability with his grabs and aerials and has a good recovery with his multiple jumps. One issue with him is that he has only two projectiles (the shockwave from his Final Cutter move and if he copies another opponent) and has issues with camping. Another issue is that he is incredibly floaty, allowing him to be Star KO'd at low percentages. However, this can also prove to be an advantage, as it makes him difficult to chain grab or combo. In addition to that, his aerials are useful: neutral aerial can be used to avoid an attack from below, forward aerial can be used for combos, down aerial for semi-spikes when used in mid-air, up aerial can be for juggling, and back aerial can be used for edgeguarding and KO'ing. Also, he has some attacks that are useful for edgeguarding, including his Aerial hammer and his Side Aerial as mentioned earlier. In terms of range, he has some surprisingly good range in most of his attacks such as up smash. However, some of his attacks relatively have low range, like Neutral Aerial. In terms of power, he has some powerful and fast attacks, including his Up Smash and Down Smash. Despite his major buffs from v0.7 to v0.8 however, he has received some nerfs in his Smash Attacks. His Down Smash and Up Smash are no longer as powerful as they normally although, despite being good KO moves still. His Forward Smash no longer has the great range it used have, unless it is charged.Overall, despite some flaws, Kirby has some great attributes that can make him a formidable opponent. Moveset Standard attack 1: Sweep Punch. 2% * Standard attack 2: Sucker Punch. 3% * Infinite combo: Vulcan Jab; A series of rapid punches. 2% per hit. * Down tilt: Sticks feet out on the ground. This move is a quick, strong semi-spike. 6% * Down smash: Lifts his arm and releases a rotating kick. This move strongly semi-spikes aerial opponents if Kirby's feet touch them. If Kirby's main body touches opponents, they will be sent upwards. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. * Side tilt: Kicks in front of him. 9% * Forward smash: Charges and kicks forward. The longer Kirby charges it, the farther he will go. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. * Up tilt: Overhead kick. 7% * Up smash: Strong overhead kick. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. Kirby's strongest smash attack in terms of knockback. * Dash attack: Break Spin; Kirby spins along the ground. Five hits for 1%, then a sixth hit for 4%. Aerial attacks Neutral aerial: Twinkle Star; Kirby spins in a circle. 12% * Forward aerial: Kicks forward 3 times in a row. Very useful for combos and edgeguarding. First hit 4%, second hit 3%, and third hit 5% for a total of 12% damage. * Back aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. It's arguably Kirby's best aerial due to it's surprisingly great range, very fast start up, good KO power, and for its edgeguarding capabilities. 12%. Can perform a fence of pain if timed right. * Up aerial: Kicks above his head. Good juggling move, although players can intercept due to its rather slow start up. 12% * Down aerial: Spins around while kicking several times, meteor smashing on the last kick. Five hits for 2% each for a total of 10%. Grabs and throws * Grab: Reaches out. * Pummel: Punches opponent. All hits do 1%. * Forward throw: Pile Driver: Kirby lifts the opponent in the air with and moves to the side before slamming the opponent. Possible Kirbycide, but does not have the same combo potential as in Brawl. 8% * Back throw: Suplex; Turns around and kicks the opponent. If you do this attack on the edge of a stage, Kirby will fall down with the opponent, KO'ing each other. 8% * Up throw: Air Drop; Carries opponent up into the air and then slams him/her onto the ground (the ninja ability attack from Kirby Super Star). 9% * Down throw: Fury Stomp; Kirby stomps several times over his opponent. Can chain grab most characters at very low percentages. 11% Other * Ledge attack: Kicks directly after climbing. 6% * 100% ledge attack: Jumps up and does a spin kick. 6% * Floor attack: Stands up and sticks both feet out while spinning (His down smash). 6% Special moves Gallery In.png|Kirby using Inhale on Hylian Skies SSF2 Screenshot.png|Kirby Taunting Category:Male Characters